


Detention

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (no one really), AHAHAHAHA, Detention, F/F, Mortal AU, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, dreynalyspo, geddit?, girly!Calypso, goth!Drew, i mean it's not heavily stated but it might be implied who knows, no Drew isn't goffick fight me, sporty!Reyna, they have chemistry together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Reyna hates detention but then it turns around.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/gifts).



Reyna hates being in detention. 

Allow her to explain that she’s innocent; she has done absolutely nothing wrong. All she’d said was that it was unfair that the teacher got to pick her chemistry partners. 

But, apparently three girls deciding that they didn’t want to be partners was “insubordinate,” and now she sat in detention with the other two girls. 

Her team mates were going to get a big laugh out of their captain missing practice. 

Reyna’s eyes strayed towards the girl siting near the front, her back ramrod straight as she fussed over her lip stick. Their eyes met through the compact, and the girl stared back with a raised eyebrow until Reyna averted her gaze.

The other girl sat in the last row, chewing gum loudly and obnoxiously. Although Reyna refused to turn around and acknowledge her, the girl kept sighing loudly every five minutes. 

Reyna thinks their names are Rue and Callie, but she’s never been close to them, and never bothered to really find out. Their fourth period Chemistry class and this detention is the only time she’s been near them for so long. 

“Hey Arellano,” the girl Reyna is positive is known as Rue called. Reyna turned to look at her, mindful of the empty teacher’s desk in the front of the room. “Volleyball started yesterday, yeah?”

Reyna nodded politely, adding a “yeah” so to not come across as completely rude. 

Rue had a nose ring, purple lipstick and three pairs of earrings in, Reyna noticed. She also seemed to notice Reyna’s lingering gaze because she smirked, her boots lifted onto her desk as she introduced herself. 

“The name’s Drew. And no, I’m not cis or straight.”

The girl in the front row snorted, and Drew’s eyebrow raised as her eye flew over to her instead. “Something funny?”

Reyna’s eyes danced between the two girls, watching as Callie shut her compact and tilted her head to the side. “Not funny, per se. More like what exactly do you identify as?”

“Queer,” Drew shrugs, refusing to look away from Callie. “That’s all you need to know.”

Callie stood up from her seat and walked over to Drew, her hand held out. “Hi. My name is Calypso, I’m a polyamorous lesbian, and I want to ask you out on a date.”

Reyna watched as Drew threw her feet down and leaned forward to stare at Calypso. “Polyamorous, huh?”

Calypso’s pink painted nails tapped against Drew’s desk. “Polyamorous,” she confirmed. “My plan is to get you and Reyna over at my house Saturday night, and to have both of you in my bed before midnight.”

Drew raised an eyebrow at Calypso. “Oh?”

Calypso shrugged, her mouth curving into a grin. “I just have the feeling the three of us have chemistry together,”

Reyna gaped at the back of Calypso’s head, registering the way Drew stared from her to Calypso before nodding. “I’m up for that, but is Arellano?”

Both girls turned to stare at her. 

Reyna considered their proposal. 

She could either spend her weekend at home again, focusing on her rigid workout schedule... 

Or she could spend the weekend getting to know Drew and Calypso, who were both incredibly attractive. 

Reyna laughed as she answered. “I can’t believe this is even a question.”

She left detention with red and purple lipstick marks on her cheeks that disguised her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> find my PJO tumblr [here](https://dreynalypso.tumblr.com)


End file.
